


【莱花/LE】Flowerbomb

by WinkyY



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkyY/pseuds/WinkyY
Summary: “Action.”镜头中的青年看起来有些茫然，他张了张嘴，看不到设备遮住的那张脸使得更多的慌乱扑面而来。他有些手足无措，手指在身后纠缠在一起又松开，汗津津的。他抿了抿唇，自己衔住下面那一瓣，泛着水光，又留下一排不深不浅的痕迹。他没做过这个——但任谁都有第一次，男孩儿深吸了一口气，才终于将视线聚集在镜头前。“我……我是Eduardo Saverin。”





	【莱花/LE】Flowerbomb

**Author's Note:**

> *喜闻乐见的——梗  
*半强迫/放置/一点点dirt talk/限制  
*黑车选手，依旧邪恶混乱  
*警告有意义

“我们想如同在乌托邦一般庆祝生活。”

一

“Action.”  
镜头中的青年看起来有些茫然，他张了张嘴，看不到设备遮住的那张脸使得更多的慌乱扑面而来。他有些手足无措，手指在身后纠缠在一起又松开，汗津津的。他抿了抿唇，自己衔住下面那一瓣，泛着水光，又留下一排不深不浅的痕迹。他没做过这个——但任谁都有第一次，男孩儿深吸了一口气，才终于将视线聚集在镜头前。  
“我……我是Eduardo Saverin。”  
仅仅是简单的自我介绍却变得烫嘴，青年止住了言语似乎有些进行不下去，坐在设备后观察着一切的男人轻笑微微歪了身子捉到Eduardo躲避的眼神，不紧不慢地打了个响指换了个姿势坐。“想逃跑吗？”他开口询问无知的孩子，指尖不知何时捏了一块糖，最终那份甜蜜在口齿间爆发，迸裂出无法分享的樱桃清甜。  
“你还没有签合同，就算试镜也可以不作数，现在逃跑还来得及。”  
他所得到的是意料之中的拒绝，这一次青年准备好了。他深吸一口气重新望向镜头，扯出一个蜜一样甜的笑容。那双大眼睛盈着水光眨眨，掩盖下局促，Eduardo声音也平稳下来，不再颤抖。  
“我是Eduardo Saverin，男，二十四岁。” 

A

他没想过自己会沦落到这个地步，显而易见，似乎前二十多年的人生用尽了他所有的幸运，随后迎接他的便是无尽的浓稠黑夜。过去的生命戛然而止，属于旧时候的Eduardo Saverin的一切，在一次又一次的顶撞之中变得支离破碎。青年带着笑容，不自知地任由泪水划过脸颊，本不应容纳他物的器官接受了异物的闯入，他将自己打开，主动地分开双腿，恬不知耻的后穴紧咬着男人的阴茎。相似的面容一度使得人恍惚，那名字挂在唇边，却说不出口。他只能放荡地任由那些呻吟充斥在房间内，运作的摄像机将一切记录珍藏着。他将腿挂上男人的腰间，更努力地抬起屁股来，将被磨蹭地泛红的穴口展现在镜头前。  
“给我多一些。”  
单纯的操弄似乎无法令人满足，贪婪的小嘴像是在流口水，未被人抚慰过的性器挺立着，前端也垂涎。Eduaro磨蹭着，带有些讨好地迎上前配合着男人的动作，水淋淋地唇一开一阖，眼光迷离着只映下一个人的身影，他清楚地感受到体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈。  
恰到好处。  
男人捻起他胸前的肉粒，似作惩罚地用了几分力气，惹来青年几声可怜欲泣的委屈轻嘤。龟头顶在不算深也不难寻的腺体，缓缓地打着转研磨，这下Eduardo倒是真的一副被欺负了的样子了。他眼睛里盈着水，眼眶委屈得通红，声音都闷在鼻腔里。他伸手揽过自己的大腿主动摆成更能展示自我的M形，带几分恳切地发出请求。  
“请，请多给我一些——操我，让我射出来。Please——”  
聪明的孩子如愿以偿。  
Lex在他高潮中终于吻上那两瓣唇，为自己讨来一份报酬，男人微长的发扫进Eduardo的颈窝，令青年禁不住缩了缩脖子，又像猫儿一样对于初次的性爱体验——全垒的那一种——表达出满足与欢愉。男人伸手捏上他鼻尖，他也乖巧地，扬了扬头，不经意地蠕动着肠肉，吮吸起还未抽出去的阴茎。  
“你像个久经风月场的骨肉皮，知道怎么爬上老板的床，这真的是你的第一次吗小家伙？别撒谎——别对我撒谎。”  
男人屈指在他鼻梁上刮了下，没用上什么力气，亲昵地举动像对待交往已久的恋人，Eduardo一时愣神，在对方眼里却成了迟疑。Lex眼神片刻黯淡，随即沉下来脸，抽出性器径直走向一旁的置物柜。  
“小骗子。”他将取来的口球塞进Eduardo的嘴里，看着曾经的小少爷慌乱地挣扎着摇头。“听话——”Lex语气温柔地像是在哄一位幼童吃下一颗糖果，“你想要这份工作对不对Eduardo？那就听话些。”  
他包含威胁的话语成功让青年老实下来，任由男人动作将那双手束缚在床头。Lex向来奖惩分明，Eduardo的服从成功将他取悦，宛如羽毛拂过的轻吻落在青年额头。随后他的指尖携带清凉的膏体送进Eduardo体内，很快被温热地甬道融化，他最后选择蒙上青年那双漂亮的小鹿一样的眼睛，毕竟他可忍不下心，在这双眸子的注视下拒绝无理的请求。  
但Lex亲手将他推入一场噩梦。

二

屏幕上拘谨的青年放松些了。他不再同自己的嘴唇或者掌心又或是西装下摆较劲，在引导下坐在摄影棚内唯一放置的那一张床边。许多年的教养将“贵族”这两个字刻进他的骨血，过去的Saverin家的小少爷即使潦倒，也依旧不同寻常。  
“你为什么来参加试镜？”  
“走投无路。”  
“你知道这份工作意味着什么吗？”  
“知道。”  
“你确定你决定好了接受这份职业吗？”  
“我确定。”  
“那么现在脱掉你的衣服。”  
忽然的要求令Eduardo愣在原地，他有那么几秒钟的僵直，似乎没听清一般皱着眉头又确认了一遍，他看向空荡的影棚内仅存的另一个男人，似乎不确定这是个玩笑，还是现实。  
“脱掉。”Lex重复，“你既然知道你要做什么，就要先学会适应。适应镜头，适应你的角色，接受他们，成为他们——经过试镜，你将成为一个演员。”

B

情欲一波又一波袭来，Eduardo早就大汗淋漓，清醒已经逐渐离他远去，很块原始欲望占据上风。颀长的双腿交叠又分开，浅灰的床单被蹭得一片褶皱，零散着一片深深浅浅的斑驳。这具赤裸的躯体在上面，全然看不见那股子穿着衣服时的精英劲儿。取而代之的是无尽的诱惑。后面的小嘴淌着水，昭显着主人的需求。刚被开了苞的小处女哪儿受得了这等冷落，前前后后一块啜泣着流着泪。  
他甚至不能给自己一点安慰。  
分泌出的唾液不受控制地顺着无法闭合的嘴角边滑下，圆润的下颌同他身后一样变得湿漉漉的，模糊不清的呻吟都囫囵在口腔中，成为变了调子的歌谣。他时不时将细窄的腰挺起，弯曲着腿踩在床面让自己操进空气里，依旧不得缓和丝毫。  
他开始幻想，沉入淫靡的梦境中，或许他想要——不久前初次被进入的记忆在脑海中反复着，他开始回想，想起自己如何被人占有，本以为不可能的事却在现实中发生，那一根在男人眼里看来也分外出色的性器就那么一点一点将他拨开。  
——你要放松，Lex这样告诉他，两根手指缓慢地试探着进入，润滑的液体恶趣味般带着草莓香，湿滑又冰凉地沾上穴口，激得Eduardo微微颤抖。较常人更长的手指灵活地埋进他的小屁股里，紧致地甬道裹着Lex，他羞耻地闭上眼，却更清晰明了地体验到了身后的一举一动。男人给予了他足够的耐心，不急不缓等待着他适应，待他反应过来已经吃下四根的时候已然沉浸在情事中了。青年努着嘴长呼出一口气试图平复体内的躁动，浅处的前列腺却很快被寻到，男人好笑地看着他，毫不犹豫地反复触碰。  
Eduardo才知道原来身体里藏着这样一个神秘的开关。  
巴西青年担不起巴西人热情的特点，目前为止的性经历也不过是厕所隔间的一次口交，他哪里受得住这样的情潮。呼吸的节奏紊乱了，Eduardo脸上布满不自然的红晕，殊不知自己已经成为猎物，沦为狩猎者掌中万物。  
他不知道自己落入怎样的网中。  
于是他悄声喟叹，半眯着眼睛享受着不一样的体验，很快的，垂在床边的两条腿打的更开了，吃了甜头的小鹿放下全部警惕心，沉浸在欢愉中。当金发男人手指抽出时，他迷濛地望向Lex，得到的是一个吻作为补偿——落在穴口上。万分的羞耻心在一瞬间炸开，Eduardo试图退缩却被人擒住了脚腕。  
“脏……”  
猫儿一般的轻声拒绝被Lex视若罔闻，他只是自顾地舔弄着那刚被打开的花苞。敏感的小少爷禁不住逗弄，一下软塌了身子倒在床上。他抬手捂住眼睛，仿佛这样就能告诉自己那些过于香艳的画面都不是真的，然而那舌尖探进来时分，刺激的感触依旧令他发出一小声惊叫，惹来男人的笑。  
“乖孩子。”Lex停下了动作，看着青年的阴茎因为这一系列动作又涨了几分，格外满意地伸手碰了碰——事实证明Eduardo的敏感程度远超乎他想象，青年就这样第一次达到了高潮。

三

Eduardo脱下外套解开衬衫的动作并不含糊，尽管他也咬紧了牙关克制着逃跑的冲动。当他把手放在裤腰上时，那动作终于顿住了。发烫的耳尖足以向促使一切的始作俑者说明此刻心态。  
“你得适应这个，你的角色便是这样，当你成为‘他’的时候，属于你的一切，包括羞耻心，你都应该抛在脑后。你是哈佛的学生——这意味着你是个聪明人。你能明白我的意思吗？”  
他闭上眼，沉重地呵出一口浊气，他试图将自我埋藏，依照这场试镜的主导者所说的一样，成为那个角色。于是他褪下熨烫平整的西裤，连带袜子一起，体毛鲜少的两条白皙的腿展露出来，恰如图谋不轨的人所幻想的这条裤子理应包裹着的双腿的模样。Eduardo不自然地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，殷红的舌尖探出卷着湿润抚平干起的皮肤，他有许久不敢直视镜头，知晓自己一切举动都被摄像机记录下来让人难堪感倍增。  
——他不适合这个，Eduardo心想，他如何承受这份工作的重量？他将抛弃过去的名字，所谓角色便是新生，听起来神秘又令人向往，面对镜头时他却紧张地无话可说。镜头背后仿佛隐藏着无数双眼睛将视线黏着在他身上。他不应恐惧——他已经没什么可以恐惧的了。随后他记起了踏进此处的初衷，抹消曾经成为了巨大的诱惑，于是他鼓足勇气抬起头。  
“内裤也脱掉。”  
他听到导演继续这样说。

C

Eduardo依旧让灵魂停留在不久前的回忆里，他迫不及待那些再度成为现实。他怀念着Lex的动作，极尽温柔，对待不应期的青年像对待一位恋人。  
Lex并不在意Eduardo的射精，他只是拍了拍Eduardo的头像是安慰，残忍的话语在他口中却变了味道，个子稍较于Eduardo矮一些的男人毫不费力地将愣神的青年抱起。又重新帮着他靠在床头。  
“让我们先把你洗干净好吗？”他轻点了下Eduardo的鼻尖，动作亲昵地过分，提问的语气实则是命令，根本由不得Eduardo拒绝。青年自然知道这意味着什么，当Lex取出甘油并将软管塞进他体内时，恐惧令他颤抖。  
“别怕。”Lex轻声安慰，那声音似乎有魔法，他手上动作不停，清澈的液体全被压进Eduardo的肚子里，猫儿呜咽着攥紧他白色西装的下摆，却没言语要放弃。Eduardo的配合使得灌肠的进程格外顺利，Lex向来喜欢听话的猫咪。他逗弄着疲软下的性器，堵上还没学会自己含紧别漏出来的小洞，手贴上微微涨起的小腹，最终没有坏心思的按下去。  
这是必然的阶段——Eduardo这样安慰着自己，连他也不清楚眼眶里打转的泪是出于生理还是心理，但他得做好这个，Eduardo想。液体在肠道里滑动，甘油尽职尽责发挥着效用，几乎用不了一会青年的额头上便浮起一层细密汗珠，他紧咬着唇倔强地与排泄的欲望抗争。要出来了。这样的认知使他羞耻万分，通红着脸细声细气做出请求。  
聪明孩子总会讨得大人欢喜，初次的清洗Lex也并未打算为难，他本身的目的不在于此处刁难，简单的几轮过后，他才开始细细品味自己的正餐。  
开始时是浅尝辄止。从里到外都被洗的干干净净让Eduardo有种宛若初生婴儿的错觉。而他即将接受的，是属于处子的洗礼。率先进入的是龟头，前端破开穴口，侵入绽开的花，随后是柱身，拉长了时间缓慢地向内推进。破处的疼痛令Eduardo无声尖叫，那些声音哽在喉咙里，时间仿若在一瞬暂停，将Eduardo的世界涂抹成一片纯白色。随即空中散落下烟花，绚烂的色彩刺眼却又令人挪不开目光，待Lex全部进入时，周遭的空气一股脑地钻进鼻腔，他才方觉片刻的窒息后呼吸令人觉得多么美妙。Eduardo咧开嘴笑，乖巧任人品尝。  
Lex的手停留在胸前，捻着那淡色的肉粒，另一边被他的舌尖勾进嘴里。异样病态的快感让Eduardo很快忽略了男人在身后的动作，微微饱胀的胸部被人揉捏着，向内侧几乎挤出少女般的乳沟。在富有技巧的逗弄下，小少爷很快沉沦其中，难以压抑性爱带来的快乐，一张小嘴张着，不吝啬甜得发腻的惊叹声，他该是将全部都交付了，抛却灵魂坠入欲海之中尽情徜徉着。见他渐入佳境，男人不再等待，齿尖合起在被舔得挺立的乳头咬上一口。他往前拱了下腰又将自己往里送了送，搞得Eduardo难不住颤抖。  
“多动一动——”食髓知味的孩子吃了蜜后不得满足，眨着眼睛提出要求，从尾骨而上的酥麻舒服得令人着迷，他主动抬起双腿缠绕在Lex的腰上，坏心思地收缩着穴口咬着体内的性器。这些小动作在Lex眼中看来好气又好笑，手上动作加重了些，嘴巴也更卖力地吮吸。他将自己抽出来，Eduardo不满地哼哼起来，还不等小少爷开口抱怨，那根阴茎便重重地，不遗余力地重新撞了进来。动作不再温柔，他也不再等Eduardo适应，蛰伏的猛兽已经被唤醒，这一幕终于将帷幕拉起，Eduardo已准备好入戏。

四

他赤裸地将自己展示给镜头，多方面的机位令Eduardo无可遁藏。屏幕上所放映出的是青年紧张却强硬地装作平静的表情，双手垂在身前试图遮挡住生殖器官，却又在镜头背后那人的炽热注视下停留在两侧。这样的举动令男人满意地点了点头，他缓缓沉一口气，沉默着不知道下一步应该如何。  
男人示意他拿起一旁放置着的尺子，没有感情地吩咐他测量出沉静着的阴茎的长度。Eduardo知道这不过是流程，却依旧涨红了脸才能完成。他跟着男人的话完成动作，将数字报给对方，自顾地放下尺子时却被男人呵斥住。  
“我们需要的不只是这个数据。”  
男人歪过头时那一头金发晃动着竟有些俏皮，他微微冲着Eduardo扬了扬下颌，眼中的狡黠里藏着一闪而过的暗色。  
“阴茎勃起的长度也要记录。你是自己来还是我帮你？”  
青年显然被吓住了，眨了眨眼睛有些费解，下一秒钟明白了其中引申的含义不由得更觉得难堪。他张了张嘴一时无言，男人却显得不耐烦起来，似乎不准备在给他留下选择的余地了。正当他从座位上起身时，Eduardo的声音紧接着响起，“我自己来！”  
他有些急躁，Lex将此理解为迫切，男人轻笑，促狭地冲着Eduardo挤了挤眼睛。  
“那么请你现在自慰给我看。”

D

只剩Eduardo一人的影棚内设备依旧孜孜不倦地运作着，Lex悠哉地坐在显示屏后，观察着不同角度的机器传回的令人血脉喷张的画面过程。Eduardo像一条被捕捉上的游鱼，随后被遗弃在干涸的土地上，垂死地挣扎着，耗尽生命最后一丝活力。他看着Eduardo双手握起又松开，打了发胶的发型早就凌乱地不成样子，赤裸的躯体在床上扭曲着，他似乎想翻过身去，以至于柔软的身子弯出一个惊人却完美的弧度，硬挺的性器也不过堪堪轻蹭。  
濒死的美丽总能激起他内心的快乐。  
青年的屁股同他的阴茎一般不堪，床单上大片的水渍证明了主人的放荡，变了调子的沙哑呻吟似乎含混着讨好与恳求。他眼角泛红，噙着泪，似乎捕捉到了闪烁着红光的摄像机镜头，那眼神全然不属于一位哈佛经济系的高材生，就像Lex所说的那样，他成了熟知性爱的骨肉皮，将那一双腿屈起，向外张开，让镜头捕捉到被他自己摩擦得红肿的穴口被主人刻意地，努力地打开了些。  
Lex知道Eduardo已然成为“他”了。  
而此刻Eduardo还停留在回忆里。被打开的身体，后穴是如何被粗暴地对待，较常人更大的阴茎却并未让他觉得吃不消，反而是过载的刺激，令他承受不起。他回忆着Lex阴茎的形状，抽插的感觉仿佛被延续，那张小嘴仿佛还含着东西，一开一阖的，水倒是顺着流出来沾得下身一片狼藉。随后他听见门被打开的声音，脚步逐渐向他靠近，青年焦急地用脚撑起身子又跌下去。这声音令他感动得几乎落泪了，随便什么都好——Eduardo说不上自己是否还清醒，唯独强烈的需求停留在他脑子里，插进来，Eduardo想，身后的小洞叫嚣着吃不饱，空虚得发痒，只有Lex裤子里藏着的那根肉棒才是良药。他终于还是哭了，泪混着涎液一起，嘴里吚吚呜呜地只能发出声音，被放置依旧不得纾解的欲望足以让他心甘情愿将自己给Lex品尝。  
男人的手抚摸上Eduardo的发，口中调笑着他一副妓女模样，青年胡乱地点着头承认，只要有人愿意操他，他想，他做什么都乐意。Lex将塞在他嘴里的异物取出来了，拉出一条银丝坠在了下巴上。“真脏。”男人说着，却还是抬手擦去。他捏捏青年没什么肉的脸颊，僵硬着的尚且难以并起的唇翕动着吐露出难以令人拒绝的语句。  
“快操我”他啜泣，“进来，操我，求求你。”  
Lex乐于收成，轻挑起眉毛弯下身凑近了些，“你在Mark Zuckerberg床上也是这么求他的吗？所以他愿意让你成为他的合伙人对吗？他是因为操腻了你才把你踢出来的吗？”  
本应令他觉得羞耻的问题此刻可以忽略不计了，Eduardo猛地摇头否认，生像怕被丈夫误会与人有奸情的小妻子。“我没给他操过，他不操我，我想让你操我。”青年声音里都染上了天大的委屈，合不拢的嘴使他的声音还不那么清晰，有些奶里奶气，带着上扬的尾音勾进Lex心里。  
“只给我操吗，小家伙？”他手上用了些力，在对方脸上留下红色的印记，Eduardo忙着点头应起，吸着鼻子将头往Lex的胯下蹭去。渴求令他无师自通了讨好男人的话语，他轻哼着肯定，鼻尖隔着裤子刚好顶上那勃起。  
“快来操我吧——别人都不可以。”

五

Eduardo不是没有自慰过。一个成年的单身大学生，纵使他是衣冠革履的小少爷高材生，也不能避免有正常的性需求。那双时长捧着书本拿着笔计算数据的手握住自己的性器，从顶端开始，撸动到根部去。那两条腿微微分开着站立，身上所有部位一览无余，青年咬着下唇，闭上眼幻想起在H33时属于男孩儿们的正常的性爱影片交流时光，他想象着香艳的画面，指尖是不是在铃口戳弄几下，他还没操过女人，最多是曾将自己的老二塞进女友的嘴巴里——还是对方主动的。  
或许是因为明确地知晓有另一人的注视，阴茎迟迟没有反应，仍旧软趴趴地垂在稀疏的阴毛里。他感到挫败，强烈的羞耻心令他无法继续，Eduardo停下动作暗叹一声，却仿佛失去了继续的勇气。  
“自己不行？”  
Lex笑出声音，看着青年快要恼羞成怒的样子便觉得有趣。他重新调整了正对着床的摄影机的位置，终于向他的猎物靠近。  
“看来只能我帮你了。”

E

青年跪趴在床上，后入的姿势令他有一种Lex几乎要连阴囊也塞进去。几乎是毫无技巧地横冲直撞，操得Eduardo跪不住快要瘫软下身体。柔软的腰轻松地被男人环过，将青年捞起，随后俯身贴在他背上，衔起他后颈上的一片皮肤。  
Eduardo顾不上动物交合一样的状貌，舒服得脚趾全部展开又弯曲蜷起。从绷直的脚背，到难以放松的小腿，肌肉线条紧实地勾勒出一幅完美的画作，翘起的臀同踏下的腰又描出令人着迷的曲线。Lex在他耳根亲吻，小动物呜咽着想要射出来，直言自己的需求。  
“不行，宝贝，你今晚射的太多了。”男人哄着他把腿张得更开些，一只手绕过腿根碰了碰抬起头的小家伙。可怜的性器还硬着，冲着血涨成紫红色，末端被粉色的绸带恶趣味的系上蝴蝶结。Lex在内侧稍作停留，坏心地顶弄在腺体。药物作用下Eduardo早就把一切抛在脑后了，身前被禁止射精，靠着身后源源不断地刺激攀上顶峰，本无需过多教导。被释放的手乖巧地掰开自己两瓣臀，是不是指尖能触碰到忙着操他的老二，在Lex抽出时挽留，又在重新操进来时努力张得更大些。男人笑着拍打他的屁股，清脆的声音在空间里回响，很快他的高材生男孩儿学会了如何用后面高潮。  
“你真紧，宝贝，处女都是你这样吗？”Lex脸上晃过一丝怪异的神似，随后是一连串的笑声，他便是Eduardo的恶魔。  
年轻的Saverin正被身后的男人疯狂地索要，那怪异地高潮中还仍旧继续的性爱使得传遍身体每一处的快感将他笼罩，强烈的如同一场飓风那般，让他满足又深感不安。这太过头了，他真的像个婊子一样，华尔街，硅谷，哈佛都粉碎了，此刻他只是别人床上的玩物。而这些混乱的思维只能短暂地掠过他那黏糊成一片浆糊的脑海，更快，身后那些节奏疯狂的的拉扯动作为身体每条神经末梢所带来的致命极乐，轻而易举地截获了他所有的感观，疼痛亦为快乐，青年想，他像是个变态。除了大口喘着气，体会着那些被填满的快感，他只能摆动着腰身迎合着对方猛烈的节奏。  
如此结合的形式仿佛成为一种自然法则，一种生命中他们本应如此的默契枢纽，比任何一种动物发情时的交配更充实的美满与快乐。而如此，Eduardo变得更加主动，他更加迫切着Lex带来的烈火般的灼热，渴望着被对方的一切所填满，当每次的挺入，巧妙地研磨和迅速地带出，体内的水分就会变得更温热一分，肉体撞击声响伴随着糜烂肉穴内搅弄出的水声，和着他们为快感而彼此享受的呻吟，在室内幻化成充满原始和野性的颂赞乐声。  
他已经遗忘了，遗忘了来此的的目的，遗忘了是什么促使了这场交媾，只有快感与渴望，他心甘情愿停留在这里，就在Lex床上，做个骨肉皮，哪怕被操死在这里。Eduardo失了焦的眼睛望向前方，嘴角弯处一个破碎的笑。纯洁的灵魂染上色欲的罪，黝黑的泥泞缠绕上天使的翅膀，从此他将坠落天堂。  
他喜欢这个。喜欢被人操，硕大的肉棒插进身体，把他的冷静自持，把他的执着在意，全部操出他的身体，性像是毒品一般让他上瘾着迷，麻痹大脑，那些痛苦统统离去。大脑中枢只将快乐存留下，一切情绪与反应皆为本能的生理作用——没人需要他在床上保持冷静，Eduardo想，他宁可永远留在这里。  
Lex的最后一记冲刺拉回了他游离的思维，汩汩精液就那么喷洒在他的肠道里，冲击着肉壁，那是与灌肠全然不同的感觉，有温度，来自于另一人的，被内射的认知足以让青年更放荡的叫起来，他的屁股随人心意地颤抖着收缩，他似乎已经习惯了无射精的高潮，心满意足地用身体回报着给予他新世界的男人，这显然取悦了Lex，他动动手指，解下蝴蝶结，尚处于不应期的男孩儿有些不解，他只是轻轻握住被压抑了许久的小家伙，Eduardo很快便攀附上又一个顶峰。  
世界都安静了，Eduardo木然地彻底软在床上，男人很快追上来在他耳畔吹起。  
“你要不要做我一个人的小荡妇？”

六

画面在镜头中出现另一人的双脚时戛然而止，赤裸的青年尽管脸上打着马赛克，也不能阻拦别人发现他动作里的讶异。Mark Zuckerberg也无需过多辨认，便能判断出视频主角的身份。好奇心驱使他打开这份视频，知晓是兄长公司副业产品后不屑地准备关闭。  
然而属于旧时好友的声音让他停下了敲击鼠标的欲望。他睁大了眼觉得不可思议，短短几分钟却让他难以发出一丁点的声音。他看着好友如同每一个色情影片演员一样做着自我介绍，生涩地展示着赤裸的身躯，完成导演无理的要求，而当画面停在Lex走向他时，不用多想Mark也知道事情会怎样发展下去。  
他攥紧了拳头，唇瓣抿得没有一丝颜色，他硬的发疼，沉着脸拨通了Lex的号码。  
“喜欢你的生日礼物吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”

零

Eduardo没想过自己还能拿到一份offer。他正背着万人瞩目的官司，毕业在即学校事务也令他焦头烂额。然而祸不单行，被冻结的信用卡和银行卡令他猝不及防。Saverin家从不需要失败者，他们用实际行动代替言语遗弃了曾经最优秀的孩子。他再付不起校外公寓的房租，官司也几乎要打不下去，或许是有心人从中作梗，没有一家公司肯聘用这个孩子。不管是Facebook还是Saverin，他们都得罪不起。  
他浑浑噩噩投了许多简历，都石沉大海没有回音，直到某天邮件提示音响起，闻名海外的性爱影片制作公司的面试通知就躺在那里。  
——他确实申请过，财务部门的职位，邮件里却清清楚楚写明了工作内容与薪酬。那是一夜的无眠，又是半日的噩梦，最终他将自己整理好，只身前往。  
等待他的只有Lex Luthor，公司的老板，以及一段即将错位的人生。

Fin.


End file.
